This is REAL madness
by Listen-to-that-sound
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a princess who loved reading Alice in Wonderland story. She has always wished to travel to a new place that is as amazing as Wonderland. And it came true! She did manage to meet it! But the things that is awaiting in front of her is a true horrifc world. This story will show you horror, mystery, adventure, madness and...love. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I'm got this new idea in my mind that I really want to pulled it off and show it to you guys. I know I should be finishing my two other stories but maybe later! I just want to release this out. So start reading, my friends!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail but Hiro Mashima does.**

**Chapter 1**

There lived a young beautiful princess whose beauty is so charming that it could attract every princes of the world. Other kingdoms would come to ask the father of the beautiful princess to engage their son with her. But all they get was rejection. The king could not disagree with his daughter since she is his precious after her mother. He couldn't do anything at all only his wife could speak it out with their daughter. But his wife has now passed away which is difficult for the king. Luckily, he could at least talk it out with her about some small problems with her like a wedding. The princess asked her father to let her choose her own groom so he agreed with it.

At the moment the princess, Lucy Heartfilia, would usually sit in her room reading a story book which inspired her most, Alice in Wonderland, a story that is filled with mystery and adventure. The princess always dreamed of going on an adventure and finds her loved one there. Alas, she is a proper princess and she shouldn't go on leaving the castle like that. The young woman sighed in depression. This not what she wanted. The woman sets her favorite book on her desk. Lucy turns her head to look at the open window and look at the million stars up high in the sky.

"Oh dear beautiful stars of heaven!" Lucy Heartfilia prayed to the sky. "I beg of you! Please! I wanted to visit other places that are much more fun and adventure. I've been longing for this! Please grant my wish!" After she finished, the princess went to her bed and tug in. Before she falls asleep she took one last glance at the book on the table before drifting in her beauty sleep.

It was one creepy nightmare. A blonde woman was waking up from her sleep to find herself wearing a red dress that reaches till her knees with a pair of stocking and Mary Jane shoes. She looked at her surrounding to find herself in an unknown forest. The girl gasped when she heard rustling sound. It surprised her to find a blue cat in a suit holding a clock in its hand and is now flying with a pair of white wings. The cat seems to be in a panic mode.

"Oh my! Oh my! I'm late! I'm late! I'm LATE!"After the cat finished his sentence he flew into one of the bushes. Lucy ran after the flying cat. There, she found a hole. Not a rabbit hole but it looks like one gigantic hole. The princess recalled the story Alice in Wonderland story she read and find out that her dreams had lead her to a world of wonder. The princess was over-excited about it and jumped into the hole. What she didn't know is that something is pretty wrong about this dream of hers. But there's no way she could understand that...

Lucy roamed all over the forest to look for the flying cat. She winced when she still feel the pain that is still lingering at her butt. The fall was not the same as how Alice got herself. Lucy herself got fall on the rough forest ground which hurts her so bad. Luckily, she didn't get kill because she somewhat land on some plants too. The woman starts her journey by looking for the cat. The cat must refer to the rabbit who is always late, thought the blonde woman. She almost fainted when two pairs of eyes appear in front of her. The body soon appears too. It reveals to be a young man with cat ears and cat tail. The man also out grew his hair long and his body is full of piercing. He eyed at her suspiciously before he smiled widely till the smile reaches at the edge of his face. Lucy could see that he is Cheshire Cat.

"Umm...Dear good sir...Could you show me the way to another place that is save enough for me to stay for a while?" The blonde asked the man politely.

He looked at her for a moment before he starts laughing like a hyena. The woman watches him with a shock expression.

"You think that this world could have a save place? There is none, girlie! Everything in this world is full of dangers and fierce stuff. Make sure to stay from people who look too innocent. They could trick you easily and might even kill you! I am a nice guy so you don't have to worry. But like I told you! This world is seriously mad!" The man shouted and laughed loudly for the girl to hear. Lucy was stuck there still feeling shock.

"People who look innocent are bad? What do you mean, Mr..." Lucy got cut by the cat man.

"Gajeel Redfox. And I mean it. This world is insane and you gotta be careful, bunny-girl!" The man walked away and was gone in a blink of an eye. Lucy stand still and re-think about what he just said a moment ago. Could she trust that weird looking man? Or does the opposite way 'Gajeel' just say? Guess she will have to find out more about this world...

**Okay :| I really did it this time. I hope you like it! And believe me! Some innocent could be a bit evil. You can't really see it in the person but they are sometimes scary. Anyway, keep on reading my beloved readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 has arrived! I'm so happy you guys favorite and follow my story :D But I still need some reviews! That's also important! You can read it now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I do, everything in Fairy Tail will be horrific and bloody. But still there will be love in the air ;)**

**Chapter 2**

The blonde woman chuckled as she find two of her favorite characters from the storybook, the twins. But they do not look the same at all but they sure like to strip out of theirs clothes. Lucy would close her eyes and reminded them to wear back their clothes when they strips. One of them is a white hair man named Lyon while the other one is dark blue hair named Gray. They are so alike, thought Lucy. Right now both of them are arguing about random stuff like who is the strongest. Lucy shrugged and waved goodbye to them to continue on her journey. But she was surprised that they wanted to go with her.

Hours later, and they came before a small cottage. Lucy knocked on the door to find a blunette open the door. She looks so innocent that made the blonde remember Gajeel's words and be on her guard. The other woman just laughed at the beautiful woman kung fu pose.

"So… you meet Gajeel Redfox on the way, right? Don't believe his words all a hundred percent. Some of the innocent people are nice too, you know. You better be careful with the royalty people instead. Like the their servant as well. Anyway my name is Levy Mcgarden. Pleased to meet you." Levy shakes her hands with Lucy and Lucy told her name to Levy. The blunette welcomes her in her little cottage. What a house! Thought Lucy. The inside was gigantic! Totally opposite from the outside. Lucy turns her head around to motion the two men to come in. They both shrugged and walked in to sit on Levy's couches. Levy led Lucy around her big house. Every room impressed Lucy. It is like her own castle which made her comfortable. Soon Levy led Lucy to the library that earned a big surprised look on Lucy's face.

"Le-Levy! How-How in the hell you collected this many books?" Levy chuckled at Lucy's expression.

"Well…I'm a bookworm. I like books. Is it clear enough to you, Lu-chan?" As soon as she finished that, the two girls start chatting about books and where Lucy is from. It surprised Levy. Lucy was not from their world. Levy brought one of her book to explain Lucy some stuff about traveling to here and getting back.

"I guess… It must be you! You must have wanted to come here so much that you get to come here! I've read a book that happen to a little girl once. She did get to come here…but she never gets to go back. It was terrifying for her. What was more terrifying is that that place is nothing like her home. It's scary just thinking about getting stuck in somewhere you do not call home. You know, home is where your heart is. I hope it won't happen to you." Levy looked at Lucy with concern. The blonde sighed.

"Let's not discuss about this matter now. I don't want to get myself feeling sad about not going back home. Say Levy-chan, do you know Mad Hatter?" Levy choked on her spit when Lucy asked her. The young blonde looks at her suspiciously.

"Y-you mean…MAD Hatter?" Levy tried to make Lucy's question clearer. The princess nodded her head happily.

"Yep! He's one of my favorite person in Wonderland! I wanted to meet him!" Before Levy could protest, Lucy already grabbed Levy's hand and brought her outside.

"B-but L-Lu-chan! The MAD Hatter is having his tea right now! You shouldn't bother him!" Levy stuttered out the words. Lucy looks like she didn't listen to every single word Levy just had said.

"Levy-chan! Tell me the way! I can go on my own!" Lucy pleaded the small girl. The petite woman sighed in defeat.

"Alright. But I warn you! If MAD Hatter did anything abnormal, better took off running back here. I could save you from him. Now, just go right and then straight you'll find his house. Have a save walk!" Levy waved at the blonde. The blonde waved goodbye before taking off to the direction Levy just pointed out.

I wonder what do Levy mean by that? He's not a bad person, is he? But in the story…he was nice…

**That's all for today! Keep on R&R~~! Talking about home, I love Gabrielle Aplin's song called Home. It was touching :')**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update everyone! I'm too addicted to some storybooks I just bought from Kinokuniya. And also I'm practicing in how to write a lemon story just in case I need it ;) I might add it in here. Anyway get on with it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail but only the story. I mean it.**

**Chapter 3**

"This is so great! The Mad Hatter will appear in just…" Lucy stopped her tracks when she saw the house of Mad Hatter. Everything seems so…wrong. The tea table is upside down. The tea equipment are all shatters and broken all over the floor. The chairs look like it was destroyed by some kind of beast. There are puddles of blood (I think) everywhere. "…Here…" She finished the sentence and walked over to see dead dolls hanging over on a roof of the house. One of the dolls' head was floating in a teacup. Its face is full of sorrow and blood. Lucy could feel a shiver down her spine. Then, She heard a rustling behind her back. She turned her face to find a man coming out of the bush. His face was twisted in anger. Soon his gaze laid on her. She took a step back in fear. The man was dressed formal but how the blood and cuts on his face and body frightens her. What had happen here?

He walked over to her way. Lucy closed her eyes waiting for the worse. But nothing happen. She peeked to see that he had walked past her. He stopped in front of his own house and stared. About a few minutes later, a maniac laugh was heard. He was laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! WONDERFUL! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL SIGHT! When that hare shows up again I swear his madness level will go up!"

Lucy kept on staring hard at the man. Who is he? And what does he want? Is he…Mad Hatter?

Just as she finished her thought the mad man turned to look at her sharply. He walked over to her. For real this time. Lucy tried to find a way or an object that could make her escape but it was hopeless. The blonde whimpered when the man stroke her cheeks. He gave out a soft chuckle.

"My, my. Aren't you afraid being all alone with the Mad Hatter? I can do sth scary that will make you wanted to end your life right now. Well?" The Mad Hatter whispered in her ears. Lucy shudders under his cool breath.

"…I…err…" She could not make out any of the words. His hand was now at her waist. Lucy could feel her cheeks burning.

"What? I couldn't hear. Could you say it again?" The Mad Hatter's eyes gleamed with pleasure. Lucy pushed him away but he stood his ground. He pushed his mouth to her neck making her gasped in surprise.

"Ah! P-please! Stop!" Lucy uttered out the words with fright in her eyes. This is not how it should happen! I must wake up right now! Lucy thoughts were broke off as soon as the man in front of her bit her neck playfully.

~~~~/~~~~

Her eyes were covered in sleeplessness. Her beautiful face was paler than ever. Tears were threatening her eyes. Her mouth shook; she couldn't let out a single word. That dream was too real, TOO REAL. Lucy brought a hand up to touch her forehead. It was in a right temperature so she was fine. But…she remembered everything from that dream. From where his hands has touched and teased her. It was true pleasure. It could not be any normal dream, or is it? She really did need a therapist.

Lucy walked out from her bed to look out her balcony glass door. The sky outside was slowly glowing brightly. The girl sighed in relief. Never in her life has she ever been this thankful for the sun. Usually she would get mad and hid under her blankets. How strange.

The beautiful blonde chuckled at her own thoughts before she walked out of her room. Lucy went into the luxury bathtub and started her daily bathing. As the water poured down on her she shivered in the coldness it gave. It's not her at all to take a cold shower. But today she preferred it. It could chill her blazing thoughts. The blonde sat on the bottom of the tub and relaxed herself. She still couldn't forget the dream. It's like she was in a real world. She thought would never come back like how the librarian girl told her. Lucy shrugged at the thought. She laughed at the moment she have met the twin brothers (not that they look alike). She smiled at the moment she have met the small petite Levy-chan and the Cheshire cat Gajeel. But her beautiful thoughts broke as she thought of the Mad Hatter. Speaking of him, she didn't get a chance to know his real name. It's tiring just calling him like this. She still couldn't catch the image of his face. It's like he didn't exist. But his touch was unforgettable. Lucy brought her hand to her neck and blushed. She has been hoping for it to stop in her dream but for right now, that feeling truly brought her to forget every single thing.

Lucy's other hand hit the hand that has been on her neck for a while. The woman shook her head before she brought herself out of the huge bathtub. She walked over to the mirror and brushed her golden locks. Lucy began to admire herself in the mirror but soon went pale when she saw sth that wasn't suppose to be there.

**Okay! I have finished it! I know it has been long that I'm uploading this story again :/ it seems like ages! But please forgive me! I'm a very busy kind of person! I hope you enjoy it and wait for the later chapter I will post :)**


End file.
